


【奎准】CAT & DOG

by BreadRolls



Category: TOMORROW_X_TOGETHER, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadRolls/pseuds/BreadRolls
Summary: 自嗨產物，練手短打，感情線有點隱晦，慎入#





	【奎准】CAT & DOG

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨產物，練手短打，感情線有點隱晦，慎入#

※ 

「連准哥。」 

「嗯？」 

「你的嘴唇好像玫瑰花瓣吶。」  


※  
崔連准不見了。  
整個家族陷入了前所未有的混亂，恐懼狂暴地將每個人支配，讓本家上下近兩百多人的成員如被野風席捲般盲目地奔跑。 

崔范奎抱著貓好整以暇地坐在殿堂內，冷眼看著所有的驚叫和冰冷上演。二兄崔秀彬早就不見了，在只有當家才能去到的大書房內煩憂著各種事務。 

崔范奎不得不承認，崔秀彬確實有點能耐。平日裡總是慵懶而慢吞吞的高挑少年雖然溫吞而懦雅怯生，到了緊要關頭，那雙鳳眼裡的凌厲依舊能殺人。 

「也難怪連准哥比較喜歡秀彬哥。」 

崔范奎有些百無聊賴，委屈巴巴地噘嘴對懷中的灰貓說話。原本姜家和休寧家的孩子們也都來了，崔范奎還以為只是來帶家族上的客套話，誰知姜泰賢和休寧凱慌得不行，才剛招呼就又跑了。 

姜泰賢像是從社交舞會上剛過來的，劉海亂糟糟的，平日穿的衣服裡還套著件紅黑格子的厚絨外套。休寧凱則很明顯從戶外過來的了，輕便的裝束上還沾著高爾夫球場上青草的味道，臉上暈開的桃紅還久久不散。兩個孩子進來崔家的大門都還沒站穩住腳，就又哧溜地轉身跟上崔家的人了。 

都在找崔連准呢。 

崔范奎有些吃味，自己的哥哥是什麼時候和這兩個小孩熟絡起來的？ 

怎麼自己什麼都不知道。 

灰貓不理他，只懨懨地躺著，尾巴彎彎地塌在了椅子扶手上。崔范奎的嘴越發嘟得老高了，感情現在全世界都要邊緣他呢。 

他不解。 

明明在親愛的長兄身邊待得最久的是自己，怎麼一點就沒學到對方的人見人愛呢。 

但大部分時間崔連准其實都在往崔秀彬那兒跑，每每看見自己的准哥跑到了崔秀彬身邊綻放著耀眼的笑容時，崔范奎就覺得容不下崔連准眼中的點點星光。 

或許就是因為自己的不善良吧。 

崔范奎正無聊地要伸手去拽灰貓的爪子，崔秀彬就從他視線一角裡出現，直直地向他走來。 

「范奎啊，你這是......」崔秀彬本來有些煩惱該怎麼和這個並不親的弟弟說話，突然瞥見了崔范奎身下的紅牡丹，臉色驟變急沉：「不許胡鬧，快下來。」 

被崔秀彬從椅子上拉了下來，崔范奎抱著貓跌跌撞撞地向前了幾步。背後傳來二兄細碎的念叨，不羈的少年嘴角徹底揚了起來。他眼裡的興奮完全燃燒。 

「我們大當家可不就安安穩穩地在這兒了嗎？」 

崔秀彬猛地回身，驚疑地看著弟弟笑得瞇了眼的臉。平日紊亂的髮絲此刻乖順地垂落，崔秀彬的視線順著燈光打在淡金髮絲上帶出的光芒下移，最後對上了崔范奎懷中灰貓的視線。 

恍惚間，他聽見姜泰賢和休寧凱的呼喊，孩子們的話語染著著急，外頭似乎還有繁鐘亂嚮。 

那雙哀傷的紫灰色眸子定定地鎖住他，輕柔卻沉重地，嗚鳴了一聲。 

※ 

「連准哥。」 

「嗯？」 

「你的嘴唇好像玫瑰花瓣吶。」 

「說什麼呢——」 

「我好想把它們撕咬吞下。」 

 

——END.


End file.
